The Blood of Fafnir
by My-Ship-Sails-Itself
Summary: "Look at me " Loki snapped jerking Sherlocks chin up roughly. "Why do I know your eyes mortal?" Sherlocks curiosity gets the better of him as he choose observe one of the many anomalies around London and so he is tossed into a world so unlike our own and yet that world and it's magic fit him like a second skin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Thor none of these characters are mine

Authors note: So this is just a little back round info on the placement of events incase it's not clear. I have set Thor Dark World before the second season of Sherlock so I can play around with it a little and just incase it's not obvious this story will contain both spoilers for the film and the show. SO with that being said I will continue onto the story..

Sherlock had been sitting like a statue in his lab for the past three hours,not moving, not breaking his position but once to glance over at his phone as it lit up with a new text from John. Stretching he moved reaching towards his cell that was placed on the table near the microscope that had held his attention for the past three hours. You see the microscope, his microscope, was falling, repeatedly.

"The Yards been calling, something about a naked American "-JW

"Tell Lestrade to release him" -SH

"He texted back something about how it's not his devision. Sherlock do you have any idea what the Yank was yammering on about, and where are you anyway? You didn't come home last night"-JW

Sherlocks mouth twitched upwards as he read Johns last message to him and he was about to reply when the microscope disappeared. Stowing his phone away he cured himself silently for missing the moment. Snatching a handful of paperclips off the desk closest to him he tossed them into the anomaly that the microscope had been falling in just a few moments ago. Sherlocks eyebrow twitched as the paperclips just continued to fall, he needed more he needed...

"Mycroft" he said turning his head to the side as his brother peeled himself from the shadow of the door.

"Well this is interesting Sherlock" Mycroft said moving closer to observe the anomaly closer.

"Do you have what I need or not Mycroft"

"What you need Sherlock?"

Sherlocks eyes snapped up to shoot a condescending look towards his older brother.

"The S.H.E.I.L.D files Mycroft, I need them, preferably soon then later Mycroft" he said voice tumbling from his body in a rapid flow as he too leaned closer to watch as three of the paperclips disappeared from the anomaly. Jumping up excitedly he clapped

"See! Did you see ! Now hand me the files so I can figure out what realm they went to " Sherlock said cheeks flushing in excitement as he held a hand out to Mycroft as he anticipated the files that would surely be placed in his hand.

Clearing his throat Mycroft stood straight."Sherlock... Sherlock " he said loudly trying to draw his little brothers attention back towards seems to work as Sherlock turned and cocked his head in a puzzled look that quickly change to a look of annoyance.

"You don't have the files"

"No I don't have the files, you're not even supposed to know about S.H.E.I.L.D, let alone the existence of other realms"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in reply. "After New York I'm surprised that everyone doesn't know bout S.H.E.I.L.D but if you're not here to give me the files then your hear for another reason. No don't tell me" Sherlock said raising a single finger to silence the reply that Mycroft was about to give.

"You have five minutes Sherlock" Mycroft said as he walked towards the door. "Five minutes before you have agents crawling all over the place, so do what you have to do then leave" he said quietly shutting the door behind him before exiting the Hospital completely.

Sherlock barley noticed as Mycroft left, his mind had kicked into it's highest gear when he had heard the five minute warning as he quickly observed the anomaly again.

It was quite tall, stretching from the ceiling too the floor, it was taller than him and if his calculations were correct the next object to fall; or should I say jump into it, would be the one to dissapere. Grinning Sherlock reached into his pocket and sent a quick text to John.

"Going on a trip, be sure to dispose of the leftovers from my last experiment before the agents show up at the flat"-SH

And with that Sherlock took a deep breath and jumped and disappeared into the anomaly moments before S.H.I.E.L.D agents burst into the room.

...

"What trip"- JW

"Sherlock?"-JW

"Who are these guys?"-JW

"They took my gun... And half your experiments"-JW

"That Thor guy is in London"-JW

"Sherlock where are you"-JW

AN: annnd thats all for tonight? Today? I'm not sure but anywho I'll try to update this often as I am super duper motivaited


End file.
